fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Fable: The Lost Chapters
Fable: The Lost Chapters is the 're-make' of the Orginal Fable game developed by Lionhead Studios. The same as Fable it was released on Microsoft Windows and Xbox. The game is being ported onto the Mac OS X by Feral Interactive. It features all the content found in the original Fable, as well as additional new content such as new monsters, weapons, items, armour, towns, buildings and expressions. The story receives further augmentation in the form of nine new areas and sixteen additional quests. Using the in-game menu systems, the player can examine their characters basic details such as romance information (which includes: sexuality, number of spouses, number of weddings, number of divorces, etc.), or other details such as their title. Plot This is an epilouge to Fable. After Jack of Blades was defeated, the evil in Albion was thought to be gone but until word was that Jack of Blades was resurrected in the Northern Wastelands behind the Bronze Gate. Added Features *Five new silver keys, and a few more silver key chests. *Two new suits of armour — the "Fire Assassin" suit, which is very similar to the normal assassin suit but with a red cloth and designs, and the armour of Archon, which is a shinier and stronger version of the standard plate armour in the game. there is also the 'Holy Warrior helm' and the 'Demon Helm' apparently from a time when the followers of Avo and Skorm waged war upon each other. *A new torso armour — The hooded guild apprentice shirt. *Two new offensive spells — "Divine Fury" and "Infernal Wrath"; area of effect spells which deal large amounts of damage to opponents in the player's radius.(some spells look slightly different, such as Assassin's Rush now bearing a blue after-effect instead of a white one). *Briar Rose; a hero who was almost entirely scrapped from the original release, is now included in several main quests and side quests. *Scythe; another hero who was cut from the original game, is now a primary character in the new final quests of the game (Lost Chapters Quests), and appears early in the game based on the player's actions. *Jack of Blades; the main antagonist, has a deeper, more demonic-sounding voice as opposed to his original roguish tone, and he has a more explored background. *Jack of Blades transforms into a dragon, the new final boss. *Several new demon doors. *The Northern Wastes, which were cut from the original release, are back. There are about six new locations there, which contain a new town, a demon door, some silver key chests, and an extension of the story. *The Darkwood Bordello, an area cut from the Darkwood portion of the game. Finding it allows access to a couple of sidequests, a new demon door, behind which is the "Pimp Hat", and of course, the bordello itself. The player has the option of owning the bordello, and making lots of money (for some 'evil' points), or making it a women's refuge (for 'holy' points). *Several new weapons, including a sword called Avo's Tear, which acts as an opposite to the Sword of Aeons. Avo's Tear can only be acquired by a good character after destroying the Sword of Aeons in what was the original end of the game. The other weapons are: The Bereaver, The Avenger and Orkon's Club. *The player may now solve the mystery surrounding the death of Lady Grey's sister. *The player can now become the Mayor of Bowerstone. *Several new sidequests and minigames. *New monsters — Ice Trolls, Summoners, Wraiths, and Frost Balverines. *New actions — The player may now do several new dances, like the Cossack dance and air guitar. *The Sword of Aeons has had a downgrade to make the new game elements harder yet still remains one of the strongest weapons in the game. (Because of its speed as a light weapon, it can hit much faster as a heavy weapon.) The sword has a damage rate of 230, whereas in the original Fable it had 550. It also has been stripped of its sharpening augmentation *The Battle Charge spell no longer affects non-hostile and non-targeted characters. *Demon Doors on the mini-map are purple instead of red to eliminate confusion between enemies. *Flourish-charged weapons now glow purple instead of fiery to eliminate confusion of fire-augmented weapons. *Jack of Blades' mask is no longer a trophy, but a quest item. Depending on the second ending that the player chooses, the mask can either be worn or destroyed. (Once worn, it can never be removed) *After Jack of Blades is defeated the first time, the Hero Guild is rebuilt and completely accessible. *Ripples in water are now more continuous instead of "pulses" and have a slightly different look. *Timers turn red when there are only ten seconds left. *You can find Whisper at the Oakvale Tavern after the Arena if you choose not to kill her. *There is now an Oracle in the game which can be asked questions. Once the player reaches the Oracle, it can tell them what has happened to the other characters in the game, such as Whisper and the Hero's sister Theresa, which increases the impact of some of his earlier decisions. It can also talk to the Hero about a number of other topics, including information about Albion's past and where certain monsters come from, the which adds much more lore to the game. *Bug fixes. http://www.gamefaqs.com/computer/doswin/file/926702/40094